Watching Over Him
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: What Astra witnesses breaks her heart.


**Title:** Watching Over Him  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lorcan Scamander, Lysander Scamander, Astra (OC owl)  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 957  
 **Summary:** What Astra witnesses breaks her heart.

 **Notes:**

 **Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition:** Season 2 – Round 4 – **Montrose Magpies -** Chaser 2 – Write from the point of view of an owl. **Prompts -** 1\. (word) soul / 3. (dialogue) "You know, I don't really need you." / 14. (word) frigid

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 166. Condition

 **The Eurovision Song Contest 2016:** Prompt Used – Austria – Hopeless

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 119\. Lorcan Scamander

* * *

Astra flapped her wings as she made her way to her house, her perch, and her human. She went first to the bedroom window she knew so well, but it was closed.

She tilted her head to the side, confusion whirling in her head. She landed on the windowsill and tapped her beak against the glass windowpane. No one came running to let her into the cozy comfort of the bedroom. Not her human, not her human's brother, and not her human's parents.

Astra wasn't the type of owl to give up, though, and she certainly never allowed herself to feel hopeless just because of a closed window. She wanted a way into the house and out of the frigid air, and she would find it.

She took flight and went to her human's parents' bedroom, but that too was closed. She peered inside through the partially opened curtains but didn't detect any movement within the room.

If Astra could, she probably would have sighed despondently, but there were still other windows to try.

She went to the kitchen window and to her utmost happiness, it was open. She landed just within it, glancing over the sink to see her human and her human's brother. She nearly hooted happily in greeting, but something made her stop and listen.

There was tension radiating from the two boys. She had witnessed them fighting before. They were brothers so it wasn't unusual to see them in the middle of an argument, but something about this argument felt different. It felt more serious. Possibly life-changing.

Lysander glared at her human, her Lorcan. "You know, I don't really need you."

Lorcan's face was a mask of pain. "Ly, please..." He trailed off, unsure.

Astra internally cried from deep within her soul at the pain on Lorcan's face as well as in his voice.

She might never completely understand human emotion, but she hated her human being in any kind of pain. And she wanted to hate Lysander for putting that horrible, _horrible_ look on his face.

Lorcan turned his back on Lysander."Why should I deal with you and deal with your... _condition_ when I don't actually need you in my life? I think it's disgusting. The fact that you let another boy touch you like that..." He paused, his whole body shuddering. "Gross. And disturbing. I'm ashamed that you're my brother, never mind my twin. I wonder how mom and dad would feel if they knew."

Astra tilted her head. She had seen Lorcan with his boyfriend before. There were no secrets between them even if her human had kept Douglas a secret from everyone else. She never thought about what would happen if Lorcan's family discovered the truth. Truthfully, Astra didn't quite understand what the problem was with Lorcan having a boyfriend. Wasn't his happiness all that really mattered?

Lorcan glared at Lysander, fury emanating from his body as the grief was wiped away at his brother's blatant repulsion. "First of all, it's not a _condition_. It's not a disease, so don't treat it like it is. Second of all, that's why I didn't tell you, and you have no right to bring our parents into it. You know they're extremely open-minded and accepting. The only one who I thought would have a problem with it was you. I might have wished to be wrong, but I guess I was right. Unfortunately."

Lysander turned away. "I'm leaving, and as far as I'm concerned, I'm an only child."

Lorcan closed his eyes and shook his head. "Fine. Leave. Forget about me, but you asked me why you should deal with me and my being gay if you don't need me in your life. The answer is simple. We're brothers. _Family_. We're supposed to love each other unconditionally, imperfections and all. And I don't even consider being gay an imperfection."

Lysander's steps paused, and Astra thought he was going to face her Lorcan again, apologize, and things would be okay between the two of them. Instead, Lysander seemed to strengthen his resolve and kept walking out of the kitchen.

Lorcan collapsed to the floor, all of his fury dissipating when he was alone as his pushed back grief came back full force. His body shook with silent cries, and Astra flew over to him, landing on the floor next to his legs.

She rested her beak on his arm, and Lorcan looked up at the slight touch. "Astra," he forced out in a hiccupping sob.

Astra hooted sadly, staring deep into her human's eyes.

Lorcan sent a watery smile her way and patted her feathers. "I didn't realize you were there."

Astra hooted in reply.

Lorcan closed his eyes. "It hurts. I thought Lysander would react like that because of comments he made in the past, but I still hoped his love for me as his brother would outweigh his bigotry. Do you understand?'

Astra hooted. Of course she understood. Family should always come first.

"I know mom and dad will accept it, so I'm not scared of Lysander running to them with the news. And I know you love me no matter what, right?"

Astra hooted and then softly nipped at his fingers.

"At least I have you, Astra. I don't know what I would do without you."

Astra hooted. She would never leave Lorcan.

He stood up on shaky legs, and Astra flew to his shoulder. "Let's go lay down. For some reason, I just want to sleep."

When they got to the bedroom, Astra immediately went to her perch, while Lorcan went to his bed and got comfortable on it.

Astra kept her eyes focused on her human. She would watch out for him while he slept like she always did.


End file.
